1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a door mirror of a vehicle to a side surface of a front door and the like, and more particularly to a seal structure of a door mirror mounting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among backward confirming apparatuses of a vehicle, a side mirror is generally placed within a window frame of a door at present, and is called as a door mirror. The door mirror is mounted on the basis of a seal structure in order to prevent water or a wind from entering a door interior portion and an inner portion of a passenger room. With respect to the seal structure used in the window frame and the like of the vehicle or the like, there has known a structure shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-84134.
In the mounting structure of the door mirror according to the conventional seal structure mentioned above, a mirror base portion protrudes to a side portion from a general surface on the vehicle side surface, for example, a door, a window, a front pillar and the other outer surfaces. This has been a serious restriction in view of design.
In order to restrict the protrusion of the mirror base portion, there can be considered a structure made such that a door panel in a portion to which the door mirror is mounted is offset to the passenger room. However, if the offset is performed while keeping the conventional seal structure, the seal portion is largely recessed inward from a side surface of the front pillar. An air stream is involved inside when the vehicle travels, and a spiral air stream is formed. The spiral air stream causes to generate a strong wind noise and generates a force peeling an end portion of the seal portion so as to flutter the portion, so that it is expected that an appearance be deteriorated.
The present invention provides a seal structure of a door mirror mounting portion, which does not generate a recess portion even when offsetting a mirror base portion to a side of a passenger room.
According to the present invention, there is provided a seal structure of a door mirror mounting portion comprising a mirror base portion, a seal member disposed between the mirror base portion and a door panel and a weather strip extending from the door panel sealing between the door panel and a front pillar, wherein a mounting surface of the door panel mounting the mirror base is offset to an inner side of the room from a general surface other than the door mirror mounting portion, and the seal member extends to a seal portion between a weather strip and the front pillar in a forward portion from the mirror base portion so as to close a gap between the mirror base portion and the front pillar.
Since the mirror base portion is offset to the inner side of the room from the general surface, the mirror base does not protrude to a side portion of the vehicle, thereby improving an appearance. Further, since the seal member closes a gap between the mirror base portion and the front pillar, the air stream in the portion becomes smooth at a time of traveling the vehicle, so that it is hard to generate the strong wind noise and the peeling in the end portion of the seal portion.
A front end of the seal member is brought into contact with the weather strip in a direction of pressing the weather strip to the front pillar at a time of closing the door. Accordingly, it is possible to more securely prevent an end portion of the weather strip from peeling from a seal surface.
Further, the front end of the seal member is hidden in the weather strip when seen from the forward of the front pillar, and an outer appearance of the weather strip, the mounting portion of the door mirror and the other general portions appear to be substantially continuously connected. Accordingly, it is possible to achieve an improved appearance.